A Promised Four Evers
by milarion forever
Summary: A struggle with studies, a spark of romance, a heart-breaking encounter, and a torn ending. Or is there more? Clarion and Milori, before, during, and after movie.
1. Studies and Snow?

Clarion sat at her desk humming softly as her tutor droned on and on about past queens. In her mind she was fantasizing about winter. It was a season that was mysterious to every fairy. No warm fairy could cross cross and the same went for the winter fairies, although there was no rule to stop them. Clarion knew that the only times she would meet the winter officials was when she was on royal business. She was different from other fairies, because her talent, well her talent was to become the queen of pixie hollow when the time came. She was born with all of the talents, so in case on talent guild needed help, she could provide it. Well that wouldn't be for another 637 years anyway, so she wasn't sure shy she had to learn about past queens and the seasons so early.

"Princess Clarion? Princess Clarion!" Clarion was jolted out her daydream.

"Y-yes?" she asked as she quickly righted herself. Her tutor, Fairy Pumpkinhead, sighed with exasperation.

"I just asked you if you agreed that it was okay for Queen Amethyst to banish the royal guard."

"Oh. Banished them for what exactly?"

"It is clear that you were not listening to me again, was it not? It seems to me that your head is always somewhere in the clouds these days. I can't understand why you find it so difficult to even listen to my lessons. You are very bright, and if you just made the effort, I'm sure you would pass your classes in no time. Instead, you spend every moment in my room staring off into space. By the Second Star, Princess, why, pray tell, do you find it appropriate to ignore me?" Clarion knew she shouldn't talk back but it was just so annoying to have to be stuck in this room when she could be having fun with her talents.

"I'm sorry. It's just that since I was brought in here by the Queen I have realized that ditching my studies is much more entertaining and allows me to learn about the seasons with a hands-on experience, where as you expect me to instantly understand everything you say with no explanation." She gave Fairy Pumpkinhead a _very_ sarcastically 'sweet' smile. "I do hope you understand Fairy _Dumb_kinhead."

"How…how dare…you little…"

"And as princess, I have more authority than you and I would like to advise you to watch your tongue when you speak to me. Now is you'll _excuse_ me, I have more _important_ things to do than sit in here being bored to death by your so called _educating_ lectures. Good day." And with that, she flew out of the room with her head held high. Clarion knew that she would have to pay for her outburst later. The Queen would probably lock her in her room but at that moment she didn't really care. Unfortunately, the last time she ditched class, Clarion had been a little reckless and flown around the hollow yelling, "I'M OUTTA THERE! YEAH! TAKE THAT! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHOO HOO! ALL YOU NERDS AND TUTORS, SEE ME RIGHT HERE! I AIN'T NEVER GOIN' BACK! YEAH!" Then she had bumped into the Queen.

Clarion decided to visit the Autumn Woods. It was close to the border but not too close so she wouldn't get in trouble. She sped past the council chamber, flaunting her fast-flying abilities. In fact, she was flying so fast, that she flew right past the Autumn Woods and only came to a stop when she felt a cold wind blow past her. She realized that she had reached the border. Clarion silently cursed herself for not paying better attention. What if she was caught? No, the chances of that were very slim. No one ever came to the border unless it was absolutely necessary. That thought made Clarion reckless. Maybe she could cross into the Winter Woods. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and flew straight into Winter. Unfortunately, she had a rather clumsy landing, and fell straight into a snow drift. She struggled out of it with snow covered hair and a stick pocking into her side. Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement behind the snow drift. Clarion gripped the stick like a club.

"Who—who's there?" she called out, her voice shaking. A sparrow man stepped out.

"I'm—ahhhhhh!" Clarion swung the stick at him. "Watch—whoa!" She swung again, aiming for his head. He flew up into the air. His hair was silver white, falling almost to his shoulders. "You asked 'who's there' and I'm trying to answer your question." Clarion didn't swing her stick again, but still held it at the ready

"Alright, who are you?" she asked warily.

"I'm Milori."

"Future lord of Winter?" Clarion asked.

"Yeah. Who're you?" Clarion thought fast. Here was a sparrow man that finally didn't treat her like royalty. Maybe she could finally have a friend.

"I'm Clarion, uh, an animal fairy." It wasn't a complete lie, because she did have the animal talent. She had just left out the part about being the next Queen of Pixie Hollow. And the fact that she had every warm season talent. Milori flashed her a smile.

"So, let's start over. Hi Clarion."

"Hey Milori."

"So why are you in Winter? Aren't you a warm fairy?" The smile suddenly melted off of his face. "Oh jeez. What in Neverland are you doing here? It's freezing! Come on, move it!" Clarion felt him shoving her, but only barely. She realized that her wings and most of her body was numb. She could break her wings! Clarion tried to help by walking, but collapsed after a few steps. Milori swung his cloak over her, picked her up, and carried her piggy back style to the border. Clarion hadn't realized how far in she had come. It was a good fifteen minutes before they made it. By then, Clarion had nearly passed out. Milori set her down on the warm side and stood there waiting while she regained her strength. When she had caught her breath, Clarion glared up at Milori

"Go ahead. Run back to the far side of the mountain. No need to stand here."

"Look, I'm sorry if you were embarrassed, but I thought you would prefer that to breaking your wings." Clarion continued to glare, although she had begun to see the reason in his words.

"Thanks," she told him, and struggled to her feet. "I'll be going now. Bye."

"Wait!" Milori called.

"What?"

"Will you, um, meet me here tomorrow at—at—"

"Sunset?" Clarion suggested. Milori nodded. "Alright. I'll see you then." They both blushed and turned away. Clarion fluttered her wings and began to fly back home. She glanced back to see Milori staring after her.


	2. A Rather Odd Illness

_**Hey out there, I'm new to the site so don't be too harsh. I don't own Tinker bell or any of the other characters except for Queen Amaryllis, Fairy Pumpkinhead, and Fiadana. This is just a fanfic I felt like writing after I saw the movie "Secret of the Wings". I'll try to update once a week! Thanks for the one review! I really thought I wouldn't have any. Read and enjoy!**_

Clarion crept back in through her window, hoping to avoid contact with anyone. Her wish however, was not granted. The moment her feet touched the floor, Fiadana stepped out of the shadows. The sight of a guard fairy in her room annoyed Clarion and she sighed. The Queen must have heard about her small, okay _very_ big outburst at Fairy Pumpkinhead.

"Princess Clarion," said Fiadana with a slight bow, "The Queen wishes to see you in her chambers." _Uh oh_, thought Clarion. That couldn't be good. Her irritation was replaced by panic. She suspected that the Queen didn't just want to say hello. She sighed again and flew out the door with Fiadana right behind her. As Clarion flew through the hallways, her heart raced with terror. Maybe this wasn't about the high and mighty snootiness (although that was certainly something the Queen would address). What if the Queen had seen her with Milori today? She would be locked in her room. Maybe she would be forced to renounce her talent. With that thought in mind, Clarion flew even faster, determined to beat Fiadana there so she could explain first.

"Queen Amaryllis?" Clarion called.

"Enter," a regal voice replied. The door swung open. Queen Amaryllis hovered by her desk, reviewing some scrolls for the Summer preparations.

"Queen," said Fiadana, flying in after Clarion. "Would you like me to wait by the door? I can escort the princess back to her chambers." Queen Amaryllis nodded.

"Thank you Fiadana. You may leave though. I'll see you in the morning." Fiadana nodded and flew out the door, gently closing it as she went. "Now Clarion, I understand that you had a, ah, rather _loud_ outburst at Fairy Pumpkinhead. She is quite distressed, but even more so by the fact that she had to watch you, as you put it, 'ditch class'. I expect a full apology and you will have Fiadana follow you to all your classrooms and meals _with_ Fairy Pumpkinhead. I do not want another repeat of today. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Queen Amaryllis."

"Good, you may leave. Oh, and another thing. You may have one hour at sunset to stretch your wings. If you are not back by the end of that hour, you will be confined in one room with all the royal tutors, and five fast-flying guards." Queen Amaryllis turned back to her reports. Clarion gaped, then flew out towards her room, fuming. This was not possible. So what if she had acted up a bit? It wasn't like she had crossed the border. Okay, she had done exactly that, but she hadn't been caught. A punishment like that should be for crossing.

The next day, Clarion sat once again in her history classroom. She didn't understand why she had to waste Pixie Dust flying from one classroom to another when she only had one tutor. Oddly, Fairy Pumpkinhead had decided to cover a season today instead of a Queen. In particular, she had chosen Winter. When Clarion heard this announcement, she literally bounced to the ceiling and back screaming, "YES!" There was a loud crash right after that as she hit the floor. Fairy Pumpkinhead gave her a disapproving look as she climbed back into her seat. Finally, she had something interesting and useful to learn about and…something about Milori. Clarion sighed dreamily for a moment before shaking her head. Where had that come from? She shouldn't be thinking about him. Actually, she shouldn't have even met him until the Queen decided she was ready. _But you're going to see him again at sunset_, a voice in her head reminded her. That was true, but they would just chat nicely right? Just about Winter and the other seasons. _He wouldn't ask to see you if you were going to talk about that_, the voice chided. _Stop_, Clarion told herself._ You have a test tomorrow on the seasons. You will not think about him._ She threw herself in the lesson, much to Fairy Pumpkinhead's surprise, but it was only to take her mind off of Milori. At noon, Clarion excused herself for lunch, but before she left, Fairy Pumpkinhead told her that she was done with all her lessons for the day, since she had been so involved.

In the dining room, Clarion sat with ministers and Queen. The apprentices sat together at a different table. Clarion wondered why they were sitting separately and why she was not. When she asked the Queen, the answer was,

"The ministers are younger than me and so when you become Queen, you will have to work with them for at least 100 years. You need to get to know them ahead of time." Clarion had nodded for it made sense. However, that didn't mean she had to like it. She was unsettled by the way everyone kept looking at her with wonder and awe. Clarion began to grow uncomfortable and told the Queen,

"I will be working with the apprentices more than the current ministers, therefore I believe that I should get to know them more." Queen Amaryllis agreed, seeing that Clarion was also right. With the Queen's permission, Clarion moved to the apprentices table. She sat down next to the Spring apprentice who jumped, then proceeded to introduce himself.

"Good day Princess Clarion. I'm Hyacinth."

"Hello Princess. I'm Sunflower."

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Clarion. I am Snowflake."

"Fly with you all. Where is—"

"—Redleaf?" Snowflake finished. "He's out on an errand for the Minister of Autumn."

"Thank you, Sunflower." They ate in silence for a few moments, and then Clarion decided to strike up a conversation. "So Snowflake, how are your wings—"

"—not melting?" she said. "Well, apparently the ministers have this weird thing about their wings where they can cross into any season, but it's quite odd how the Queen and Lord cannot."

"Oh. Then, how can the Queen or Lord meet for political business? What if the Queen needs to know what's going on in Winter, or the opposite? It would be pretty hard to hold a meeting right at the border." Snowflake nodded.

"That's true. However, they manage it anyway." Clarion laughed.

"I don't think I could stand at the border and not go to see what's in Winter." Snowflake chuckled.

"That's pretty tough."

"Yeah." Clarion stared at her soup. Suddenly, she realized that the snowpeas (in Neverland, they are exactly that: white as snow, and soft as powder) were the exact shade of Milori's hair. That was odd. They she realized she saw his face in her soup. Suddenly, Sunflower's voice broke through her trance.

"Princess Clarion? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine."

"Okay," Sunflower replied, a little uncertainly. Clarion's thoughts of Milori continued on for the rest of the day.

_Hey people, Milori's comin' up next! Thanks so much for the three follows! *sniffles* Well, hope you all read the next one! I'll update in at most five days. See ya'll! _


	3. Shattered Meeting

_**OMG…I am so so sorry for the late update! *hangs head* I deserve to be buried alive. I didn't mean to leave you guys! I just had my computer taken away! To make it up to you, I'll give you an extra long chapter! =P.**_

Milori sat on a branch. He had a rare day off and had chosen to spend it thinking. The Owl Clearing was a perfect, peaceful place where he could sort his thoughts out in peace. He was eating a Neverberry muffin when he stopped and realized something. When he had been carrying Clarion, a bit of hair had come loose and blown in his face. It had smelled of Neverberry blossoms. Then he realized his owl friend, Skylar, had neck feathers the exact same shade as the edges of Clarion's eyes. Light silver, with a touch of sky blue. He looked down at his muffin, seeing the color of Clarion's hair. Skylar clucked at him. She had a snappy attitude, but a soft side too. That reminded him or Clarion's behavior. Skylar hooted at him softly, snapping him out of his daze. She was right. He couldn't think about her. She was from the warm side, had been with him for barely half an hour…rebellious, heart-flutteringly beautiful…okay, that was a little overboard. Wasn't it? He shook his head. Even if he loved her, well he wasn't sure that he didn't but how could he, how could he know that she would return his feelings?

_You'll see her at sunset_, a voice reminded him. Well, what if he was? He had been stupid to ask, and they wouldn't talk about stuff like that, mainly about seasons. _You idiot_, he told himself. _She won't want to talk about _seasons_. That's for the Queen and Princess. She's an _animal_ fairy._ Even if she had agreed to come, it wasn't likely that she would. She would have forgotten. He sighed, and went back to nibbling his muffin.

A few minutes later, he decided to visit Dewey, more commonly known as the Keeper of Fairy Knowledge. As he flew towards the library, he tried to think of other things, rather than Clarion, but was unsuccessful. When he reached the library, Milori steeled his nerves and walked in. Dewey was sitting at his desk writing a book. He looked up as Milori approached him.

"Hello Milori. What brings you here?"

"Hello Dewey. I-I had a question."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Um…well, you see…howdoyouknowwhenyourinlovewithagirl?" he asked in one breath.

"Sorry, you weren't quite clear, could you repeat that?" replied Dewey.

"Er, never mind. I'll see you—"

"Hang on Milori, you're never so nervous. Does this have to do with a girl?" Milori felt himself blushing.

"Uh…perhaps?" The tone of his voice made it a question. Dewey chuckled.

"Let me guess. You like a girl, but you're also not sure about your feelings and hers. You're afraid she'll turn you down. Am I right?" Milori gaped at his friend.

"How—you—what?"

"I know these things. Everyone thinks they should come to me for love advice. I'm not sure exactly why, since I've never been in a relationship."

"Well, that's true, but everyone you help ends up happy. Can you help me?"

"You need to tell me about her if you want advice. What's her talent?"

"She's, well she's a…okay, promise you won't over react?"

"I promise."

"She's an animal fairy."

"WHAT?!"

"Dewey!" Milori shouted. "You promised!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help you. We aren't supposed to interact with them! You should stay away. It's for your own good." Dewey turned back to his book, clearly indicating that Milori should leave. Milori turned and fluttered out into the snow. He saw the Lord of Winter walking towards him.

"Milori, what's wrong," he asked gently. Milori turned away.

"I can't talk about it." With that, he turned and flew off. He was wandering around, not really looking where he was going. He sat on a nearby branch and glanced up at the sky. Milori was shocked to find that it was almost sunset. Had he really been flying that long? Then he gasped. His meeting with Clarion! He was going to be late. With that thought, he lifted his tired wings and streaked towards the border.

Clarion sat at the border, waiting. She glanced into Winter, feeling disappointed. She wasn't sure why, but she really wanted to see Milori. _Now that makes no sense_, said her mind. Her heart felt differently._ How is it not logical?_, it asked. _Stop it_, Clarion said to herself. She shouldn't be eager to see him. She shouldn't even be here. Clarion turned to leave when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Clarion! Wait!"

"Milori?" she asked. He landed on the log next to her and sat down panting. She joined him, being careful to stay on her side. "What happened to you?" she asked. Milori didn't reply. They sat awkwardly for a few moments, then Milori said,

"It's good to see you. How was your day?"

"I apparently was so involved with my lesson that we got done at lunch time and—"

"You have lessons? I thought you were an animal talent fairy." Clarion mentally cursed herself.

"I, uh, was being taught how to calm down, um, a really, er, excited bunny! Yes, yes, a bunny!" Milori still looked uncertain, but didn't pry. "How was your day?" Clarion asked hurriedly. "You must be busy, future lord of Winter and all."

"Well, I actually had a spare day off today. I visited my friend Skylar, she's a snowy owl, and I noticed that her neck feathers have almost the same color as your eyes." Milori blushed. Why had he said that?

"What?" Clarion asked.

"Uh...nothing. What's your…" He trailed off staring at her, but at the same time, staring right through her.

"Um okay…I have something to tell you…well, you see, today…I—I—I saw…" She was about to say she saw him reflected in some of the things she was doing, when she realized a) that was irrational, and b) he would probably think she was crazy.

"You saw what?" Milori asked, in a slightly panicked tone. He was privately thinking that she might like a sparrow man. He was very close. He just didn't' know which one.

"Milori? Is something wrong? You seem a little distracted."

"Huh? Oh it's nothing…"

"It's not nothing. Tell me." Clarion felt as panicked as Milori had seemed. She felt desperate.

"I sort of like a—a fairy…" Milori held his breath. Clarion felt her heart drop, thought she wasn't sure why. So what if he liked another fairy?

"Oh? What's she like?" Clarion asked.

"She's brave, funny, cute attitude…and, I think, I'm in love with her." Clarion felt her heart drop again. Brave? Funny? How could she compete with that? _Wait_, she told herself. _Why would you need to compete?_ She shook herself. This was irrational. Then she thought about her day. She wasn't sure how, but she was definitely, infuriatingly, heart-breakingly, in love with Milori

"Hey, it's getting late. We should probably go," she said, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears she was fighting. "I'll see you…"

"Tomorrow," he finished. Clarion flew off to her room and landed on her bed. She sobbed. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't like him, shouldn't be jealous, shouldn't be crying over him, shouldn't be seeing him. It was too much to bear. She didn't understand it, but she was most definitely in love with him. Her heart broke. _I have to see him. Even if he likes another fairy._ That thought made her heart break all over again and she cried even harder. Little did she know that Milori was thinking almost the same thing. The only difference was that he couldn't see her, couldn't love her, couldn't think she would fall for someone other than him. If he did, he would never love again. He knew he would hate whoever she had loved.

Clarion lay on her bed, still crying. She was silent, letting the tears flow down her face. She didn't care that she was still in her princess outfit. She had taken her hair down. Her eyes were red and never stopped leaking. She was utterly heartbroken. Clarion heard a knock on her door. She didn't bother answering. A voice called out.

"Clarion?"

_**Okay people, I am so sorry I left you. I also apologize if this seemed rushed, but I was at my cuz's b-day party (she's 4, yay!) and I got bored of the little kids. I already have half of chapter 4 done so you will get it tomorrow. If you don't, feel free to PM me or leave a review describing my horrid death. Thanks! =P**_


	4. Absolute Heartbreak

_**Hey, I'll only post chapter five if I get more reviews. Tangled4ever is like one of the only people actually reviewing. I need to feel people like this story, otherwise I'm deleting it. Also, I'll be a little busy with my story for Harry Potter so I'll update once a week. If you want to read my HP story, it's called "7 years from the 13th".**_

Clarion lay on her bed as the Queen came in. She sat down next to the crying princess. Clarion felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned over. She saw the Queens face go through several expressions. Surprise, curiosity, anger, shock, realization, doubt, then sympathy flashed across Queen Amaryllis' face. Clarion began to sob quietly and turned away, hands together under her head. She could have been sleeping, except for the half-strangled, quiet noises coming from her. Queen Amaryllis knelt down beside Clarion and looked straight at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Clarion looked away.

"Nothing," she replied. The Queen sighed.

"Clarion, if it is nothing, then why are you crying?"

"Because it's none of your business," she tried to snap, her temper flaring but her exhaustion stopping her from letting it burst into flames. Her tears had stopped flowing, but she was still sniffling.

"Is it about a boy?" Queen Amaryllis asked softly. Clarion didn't reply. "What happened?" Clarion began to cry again.

"H-h-he l-likes a-a-another g-girl and I kn-know h-h-he w-won't ch-choose m-m-m-me. W-we met y-y-yesterday a-and i-it s-s-seems w-weird, b-but i-it seemed l-l-like w-we l-liked e-e-each o-other a-and th-then h-h-he w-w-went a-a-and s-s-said h-he l-l-liked a f-f-fairy. H-he m-made her s-s-seem s-so m-much b-better th-than m-m-me a-a-and I f-f-feel w-w-worthless."

"Clarion. You are not worthless, and what if he meant you?"

"H-he didn't! I-I-I c-c-could t-tell b-by h-his v-v-voice."

"I'm sorry. But you must move on. Remember, you are worth a lot of things, and if he can't see that, then it is his loss. You know in your heart you are wonderful. I believe in you." Seeing that Clarion wanted to be alone, the Queen left, closing the door behind her. Clarion continued to cry, the tears spilling onto her dress, and stayed up, thinking about her broken heart.

Clarion got out of bed. She hadn't slept, her hair was messy, her eyes were puffy, and her dress was crinkled. She sighed, and went to the bathroom to wash her face. As she stared into the mirror, she remembered why she looked like this and her broke again. She blinked back tears, determined to make it through the day. She changed her dress, and was convinced the one she had worn yesterday was beyond repair. She held up the dress she had worn. As she stared at it, the tears welled up and she vowed never to look at it again. Clarion shoved it under her bed, a place that she looked at once every three years.

When she was ready, Clarion made her way down to the dining hall. The Queen sat with the Ministers, and this time, Clarion joined them. She wasn't sure she could face the apprentices. This was the worst mistake she could have made. The Ministers noticed her sad eyes and slightly red face almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" asked the Minister of Summer. These words were almost enough to send Clarion over the edge. She sat silently, holding back tears. Luckily, the Queen answered for her.

"Clarion had a little mishap yesterday. It's nothing really." Clarion nodded gratefully at the Queen. An hour later, Clarion's muffin was still on her plate, untouched. The Minister of Summer, nosy as he was, was almost about to ask if there was a problem, when the Queen shot him a look of ice. The Minister shut his mouth very promptly and the other Ministers followed suit. They filed out of the room. The Queen opened her mouth and Clarion got up, fluttering quickly out of the dining hall. She had been excused from class (probably the doing of Queen Amaryllis) and went to the border. She felt compelled to be there, and she suspected it wasn't her original reasons. No, her new reasons tugged her to the place where she had last seen him. She sat at the border for the rest of the day. Clarion skipped her meals, not caring for food. Suddenly, she realized Milori hadn't shown up. She desperately tried to think of an excuse._ He probably forgot, what with him being the future lord of Winter and all_. When night fell, she flew through her window. Once again, she found Fiadana waiting for her. The guard was holding up a white dress, but hadn't noticed that Clarion was inside her room. That was it. Clarion felt something inside her snap. She sank to her knees and couldn't hold it back any more. Her heart was shattered. The tears spilled over. Fiadana turned. She didn't look angry.

"Princess Clarion," she said gently. "Would this be your reason for skipping every meal today? Does it hold something for you?" Clarion threw herself at the guard. Memories of when she was new to Pixie Hollow flooded back to her. Fiadana had asked her about her problems like this, and she had always made her feel better. Fiadana patted her back, shushing her quietly. She let Clarion cry herself out before facing her charge. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Clarion replied, hiccupping. "I can't say." Fiadana nodded.

"I didn't mean to snoop, but you were missing and I wasn't blind at breakfast. I will talk to the Queen about giving you some time off. Would that help?" Clarion nodded shakily. "Good. I will see you later." Fiadana turned to leave, but Clarion called out.

"Thank you. I—I'm glad you're here." Fiadana gave her a small smile, as if she was remembering too.

"Good night, Princess."

Clarion visited the border for the next five days. She nearly cracked in front of the Ministers several times. She didn't eat. Her eyes were dull and sad. She obviously hadn't been sleeping. Her hair was messy. She cried at night. Her heart was cracked and fractured in every way. On the seventh day, Clarion couldn't muster the strength to leave the border. Instead, not unlike other times, she broke down and began to cry. She was about to leave when—

"Clarion?"

_**Hey people…I'm sorry if this was a sad chapter, you'll understand why in the next one! Don't forget to R&R!**_


	5. A Fight for Love

_**So, I have decided not to delete this story. Tangled4ever gave me enough motivation to continue. If you are not a fan of lots of screaming, this chapter might be a little difficult for you, but I really would appreciate it if you took the time to read it. Thanks! Oh yeah, she comes to the border at sunset every day, the first day was just an exception.**_

"Clarion?" She didn't have to look up. Clarion knew it was Milori. She uttered a single word.

"Why?" It was barely more than a breath of air.

"Clarion I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't see you and—"

"And what?" Clarion asked sharply. She felt a newfound anger swirling up inside. Rage coursed through every part of her body. "You couldn't see me? Why? Was it because you were too busy with _another_ fairy? The one you said you _liked_? Or is it now_ love_?" Her voice was becoming louder. She was almost screaming.

"Clarion i-it's not that, but—" That did it. The thin line of hurt snapped, letting a fiery flow of anger burst out.

"ONE WEEK, MILORI! YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE BACK! YOU SAID SO! THIS WHOLE THING WAS _YOUR_ IDEA, AND THEN YOU GO AND LEAVE ME?! _YOU PROMISED!_ DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME?! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, AND HERE YOU ARE, THE ONLY PERSON TO TREAT ME LIKE NORMAL, LEAVING ME AFTER _TWO DAYS_?! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER CROSSED INTO WINTER; EVERY OTHER FAIRY WAS RIGHT! IT'S DANGEROUS, ESPECIALLY WITH SPARROWMEN LIKE YOU IN IT!"

She collapsed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Milori put a hand on her shoulder. Clarion jerked away from him

"Clarion, do you want me to show you that I haven't been thinking of another fairy?"

"I doubt you have a good reason." He repeated his question. "How? There's no way. Especially after—"

"I can think of only one." He pulled Clarion into a tight embrace. "I love you Clarion." With that, he leaned down and kissed her. Clarion's heart was racing so fast, she felt like it might explode. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but in that moment of time, Clarion felt like the world had stopped moving, like this was the only place on the face of the Earth that existed. But as he pulled away, Clarion felt doubt pricking at her heart.

"Why did you leave? I felt like you didn't want me anymore."

"I left you because I didn't think you wanted to be with me. You looked pretty unhappy. I assumed it was because you liked someone else." Clarion laughed.

"How ironic." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hang on a moment. You said 'treat me like normal'. What's that all about? And how come you don't have friends? It would be pretty hard for someone to meet you and not be friends." Clarion blushed.

"I-it's nothing."

"Clarion, how can having no friends be nothing? Why would people treat you differently? You're just an animal fairy right?" Clarion didn't reply. "What's going on?"

"I-I can't tell you." She couldn't admit to him that she would be Queen. He would just start treating her respectfully, even if he was going to be a lord. Besides, they weren't allowed to do this. If Milori knew who she really was, he would stop seeing her. Clarion cringed at the thought. Milori felt the movement and tensed. As Clarion relaxed, so did he. She sighed contentedly. They sat together, watching as the stars appeared. Clarion sighed again, but it was out of disappointment.

"We have to go. Can I trust you to come back?"

"With your life." Milori leaned down and kissed her softly. "See you tomorrow Clarion."

"Bye." Clarion watched as Milori flew off, a feeling of contentment in her heart. When he vanished, she turned a fluttered back to her room. She kept smiling dreamily to herself, although she wasn't conscious of it. _Milori loves me back_, her mind kept singing. She was so lost in stars that she bumped right into the Queen. Queen Amaryllis was quite surprised to see life in Clarion's eyes, much less a smile. The Queen was relieved.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just resolved a little problem, that's all."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad you're your lively self again. I suppose I'll see you at breakfast?" Clarion nodded. "Good." The Queen left. Clarion continued on her way and fell onto her bed. She closed her eyes, falling asleep. Her dreams were full of Milori's smiling face.

_**Hey guys, sorry if it was a short chapter, but I wasn't really sure how to write it. I'm glad for the views and favorites, it makes me feel special! Anyway, I have school tomorrow so you'll probably get the next chapter on Wednesday or Friday, depending on how much homework I have.**_


	6. Caught

_**I am so sorry, once again. I know I told you I would update by Wednesday or Friday, but what I really meant was "I'll update on Wednesday." I'll be updating once a week, due to school work and the fact that I have had to get a replacement keyboard. I'm still trying to get used to it…enjoy! BTW, there's a poll on Fairy Pumpkinhead's fate on my profile, so I'd really like you to vote. Thanks!**_

Clarion woke early. Her eyes sparkled and light danced behind them. A smile lit up her face, and she couldn't reign it in. She arrived in the dining room earlier than anybody else and ordered two Neverberry muffins, a cup of hot chamomile tea, and a sunflower cookie. The Ministers were quite surprised when they arrived. Clarion had just about finished her whole meal, except for a crumb of her muffin. She had been picking the bits off of her plate and popping them into her mouth like juicy berries.

"Wha—you—uh, Princess Clarion, how, um, very nice to see you," said the Minster of Autumn.

"Good morning Minster," Clarion replied with a giggle. They stared at her. "What?" she asked, a little uncertain. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, not at all," replied the Minister of Summer, a little too quickly. Clarion smiled.

"I'm sorry I started without you. I just got so hungry and had to grab a bite! May I be excused? I'd like to sit with the apprentices." She flashed them a dazzling smile, then got up and moved tables.

"Uh, hi—I mean, good morning princess," said Hyacinth.

"Hello. Is—"

"Redleaf here?" Snowflake finished. "Yes, he's on his way. It's good to see you happy. I didn't think you would ever be—" She was elbowed very hard by Sunflower.

"What she means is, it is lovely to have you sit at our table once again. Right Snowflake?" she asked menacingly, with at glare to back herself up. Snowflake, holding her side gasped,

"Absolutely." Clarion giggled again.

"I'm glad to be back as well. I don't know what I was thinking." She glanced outside to find that the sun was high and she was late. Clarion gasped. "Oh, dear. Sorry to just take off, but I'm late." With that, she fluttered out of the room waving back at them.

"Did anybody else here notice something…different?" Snowflake asked. The others nodded.

In the hallway, Clarion fluttered her wings as fast as she could, praying Fairy Pumpkinhead would not lecture her, but she didn't' really mean it. Her head was still full of Milori. His soft hair, gentle eyes, and the kiss they had shared…. She head Fairy Pumpkinhead calling her name. She sighed, but again, her heart wasn't into it. No her heart was with Milori…flying deep into the Winter Woods.

The day went by quickly, and soon it was sunset. Clarion took off towards the border. She was happy to see Milori waiting for her with a smile.

"Hello Milori."

"Good evening, beautiful." Clarion blushed.

"You only way that because you like me." Milori shook his head. This amazing girl didn't have a clue how stunning she looked. He smiled again.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Interesting. Mainly because you occupied my thoughts. I have no idea how I managed to ace my test."

"And, if you would be so kind to be specific, what part of 'you' do you mean?"

"I was thinking about how much I want to kiss you again."

"I shall oblige, my queen." Clarion flinched slightly at his words. Could Milori know? She pushed the thought away. Their lips met and there was a gasp behind them. Clarion whirled around with Milori's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. He was careful to stay in Winter, but was in danger, since he was a less than a millimeter from crossing. Clarion herself was just barely on her side. Fiadana was staring at them, her hands over her mouth.

"Fiadana, wait! I can explain."

"Not sure you should do that," Milori murmured in her ear.

"Princess Clarion?" Milori stiffened.

"Princess?" he asked, confused. Fiadana's eyes stretched wider.

"You didn't know?" she asked, directing her question at Milori.

"No, I didn't. I also don't know who you are." Fiadana drew herself up.

"I am a member of the royal guard," she replied. "And if you are with Princess Clarion, why is it that you do not know her status?"

"Please," whispered Clarion. "I just wanted a friend." Fiadana looked shocked.

"What about me?" she asked, slightly hurt, but also understanding.

"You've always been good to me, Fiadana. But it's not the same. You were always too respectful. I need someone to see as who I am. The moment someone here's that I'm Princess, they assume this—this _tone of honor_ and it makes me feel as though no one wants me around. I didn't ask to be Princess! Sometimes I think it's better that I quit, or leave Pixie Hollow." Milori tightened his grip around her. Clarion was close to tears.

"You thought I wouldn't like you if you told me you were princess? Clarion, I love you. How could I leave you?"

"You did it once. I-I wasn't sure if you would stay."

"Clarion, you know I would stay." Milori felt a flash of remorse as he remembered how he found Clarion yesterday. Crumpled, and lifeless. Fiadana looked on with confusion, then shock, as she put the pieces together. She glared at Milori.

"_You_ put her through that-that _death wish_?! Do you _know_ what it's been like? She was staring around, just sitting there, crying. She didn't _do_ anything. I-I thought she would commit suicide!" She was looking at Milori with such hatred, that he started to back away. Clarion grabbed his arm. "YOU LEFT HER TO CRY HER HEART OUT! SHE WAS MISERABLE! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO CARE'S ABOUT HER!_ DID YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH HORROR EVERBODY ELSE WOULD BE IN?!"_

"I thought she was an animal fairy! That's what she told me!"

"SO WHAT?!" Fiadana roared.

"I lied!" Clarion yelled at both of them. They were stunned into silence. "I lied, okay?" she whispered, before tears started rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in Milori's shoulder. He patted her back, before turning to plead to Fiadana.

"Don't tell anyone."

"And why not?" she snapped.

"Because if you really care about her, you'll let her stay. Otherwise, you'll break her. She's going through rough times and I understand if you want to protect her and you love her like a daughter, but this is something I think only I can help her with." Fiadana stared at him, then flew off in a huff. He hugged Clarion tighter, rocking her back and forth, murmuring comforting words.

_**On three now…CLIFF-HANGER! Bwahaha… I'll give you another one on Sunday. See you later!**_


	7. Truth

_**Hello. I am in heaven. Do not send back. I don't want to wake up. I am dreaming…OMFG! Over freaking 550 views. And here I thought I wouldn't get any…I hope you don't abandon me! This chapter will be long as a treat! **_

Clarion sat at the border, Milori's arms wrapped around her. She felt him patting her back. Why would he care about her now? Why had she turned to him? He knew she was a liar. He knew she was Princess. So why did he seem so concerned? Why? So what if he had said he loved her? He probably hated her now. Clarion cringed at the thought and forced herself to stop crying. She pushed Milori away.

"I don't need you." Her voice was dull, lifeless. Milori now understood what Fiadana had meant. She looked like she would just stand there, like a puppet. She didn't seem to care, or seem to feel emotion. At the same time, her eyes, clouded and unfeeling, showed love, hurt, and a need to cry, to let it out. Milori reached his hand into Autumn, but Clarion slapped it back.

"You don't care about me. You never did. It was all an act. You hate me." Milori blinked, unnerved. She wasn't making an accusation. She was making a statement. He shook his head.

"No, Clarion…I-I would never leave you!"

"I don't believe that."

"Why not?" he challenged.

"I lied. You hate me. I know." Every word was a stab to Milori's heart. Instead of feeling sad, however, he saw himself in Clarion's place. She was hurt, afraid, and confused. She didn't know if she could trust him, so she was pushing him away. She was afraid of being hurt even more. He felt sympathy and love pierce his heart.

"If you think I hate you, then you are very wrong, Clarion."

"Why do you call me that? You should be calling me _Princess_. You are lying, just to have revenge."

"I am not lying. I wouldn't call you 'Princess' unless you want me to. Do you want me to call you that?"

"NO! I-I just—why are you still here? You should be mad at me."

"But I'm not. I'm here because I love you. And I understand you better. You didn't have to lie."

"I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew who I was."

"Clarion, I do know who you are. I don't need to know your status in the fairy world to like you. I like you for how you behave, how you feel. Clarion, I _love _you."

"That's a lie."

"No, it's not! I understand that you're upset and scared, but if you would listen, you would see that I'm not lying!" Clarion hesitated. She seemed uncertain.

"You-you love me?" It came out as a question.

"Yes. And another thing. Clarion, I think you need friends." In a flash, her defenses were up again.

"Who said anything about friends?" she snapped.

"I just think you feel insecure. I don't understand why you don't have any. You seem nice to me." Clarion gave him a sarcastic smile. She stepped back towards him.

"I wonder why you think I'm nice. It couldn't have to do anything with you liking me."

"No, it doesn't," Milori protested. He leaned down and kissed her. "But that does." She giggled and relaxed.

"So, you like me for who I am. I wish I could be like that towards other people. I have to put up this regal act, like I'm too good for them, but still love them like my kids. I don't get it. They like me because they think I'll punish them if they don't. I don't want to be that kind of ruler. I want the fairies to like me because I'm kind to them. They just don't get that. Then you come along and we start this, and, I-I guess I'm just afraid of losing you."

"Clarion, that's never going to happen. I promise I'll be with you forever, and ever, and ever, and ever."

"That's four evers. I guess I'll have you forever!" Milori laughed.

"I guess so."

"I-I hope Fiadana doesn't tell anyone."

"She'd better not. Otherwise she'll be _very_, very sorry," he growled. Clarion frowned.

"She didn't mean to drop in on us."

"Either way, she will not tell unless she wants to—"

"Don't!" Milori sighed. They sat down, holding hands. Clarion rested her head on his shoulder. "What about you? Do you have friends?"

"Dewey. And my owl, Skylar."

"You have an owl?"

"Yeah. She's a great listener."

"You talk to her? I thought owls gossip."

"Most do. She doesn't. She's a lot like you actually."

"Great. I'm a lot like an owl," Clarion grumbled, but Milori could tell she didn't mean it. They sighed contentedly and sat in silence. Milori wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for defending me. I don't really deserve it though, after screaming and accusing you."

"I'd stand up to a hawk for you." Clarion smiled. She was happy, but a little sad too. She had probably just lost a mother. An elder friend. Fiadana would be furious.

"I think I should go." Milori tried to protest but Clarion cut him off.

"It won't do us any good if Fiadana gets worked up from me not coming back. She'll probably tell. I can't let us be found out." Milori nodded, but still looked disgruntled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Clarion smiled.

"See you." With that, she flew off towards her home. Milori sighed. She was so sweet, and yet so infuriating. That was why he loved her.

Clarion fluttered back to the Pixie Dust Tree, only to find that once_ again_ Fiadana was waiting in her room. Clarion suddenly felt very annoyed.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to know why you love him. He's dangerous! You're throwing your whole life away! You shouldn't even have met him until you were ready!"

"For your information, I _was_ ready when I met him, he is not dangerous, and I am_ not_ throwing my whole life away! I love him because he treats me equally, because he sees me for who I am, because he doesn't cower in fear, and because he stands up for other people and who he is! I get that you want to keep me safe, but being with him was the only time I felt safe, and if you won't let me stay, you'll be going against yourself. I don't know why you're acting like this!"

"I'm acting like this because I love you like a daughter and because I know someone else likes you!" Clarion's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe you. Who would like me?"

"I wouldn't tell."

"So you'd betray me, but not this person who likes me?"

"I did not betray you when I told you to stay away. You could break your wings!"

"I don't care!" Clarion yelled. Fiadana looked at her sadly, but yet again her eyes showed understanding.

"Okay." She fluttered out of the room, her wings barely in the air. Clarion sat fuming on her bed. She would find out who liked her, if it was the last thing she did…

_**It's not exactly a cliff-hanger. You probably know who likes her. But still…CLIFF-HANGER!**_


	8. A little fun with teachers

_**Okay, I know you all hate Fiadana and Fairy Pumpkinhead, so I decided to make a chapter involving them and Clarion. The "someone" shows up at the end…or not at all. I also will not delete this story because I love it too much, but some more reviews would be appreciated!**_

The next day Clarion fluttered slowly along with Fairy Pumpkinhead and Fiadana by her side. She still was not allowed to go anywhere by herself, but so far Fiadana had kept her promise. She hadn't told anyone. Yet. Clarion's mind suddenly switched into prank mode. She began plotting inside her head. Her two guards noticed her stop and quickly flew back towards her.

"Princess Clarion, is there something wrong?" asked Fairy Pumpkinhead in a falsely sympathetic voice. Clarion played along. This was exactly what she had been hoping for.

"Oh, nothing much," she sighed. "It's just…I heard someone liked me and I wanted to know who they were so I could see if I liked him back." Fiadana's eyes widened as she realized what Clarion was up to. Fairy Pumpkinhead, however, giggled, all falseness gone. Clarion mentally rolled her eyes. Her tutor had become too trusting.

"Well, Princess, that's easy. A certain season apprentice has been after you ever since you met him!" She giggled again, but didn't notice Clarion's quick frown. It flashed over her face to be replaced by a mask of calm. She was actually thinking quite hard. If only she thought that hard about a test question. Well…only two of the apprentices were male and since Clarion hadn't met one yet….She gasped, then began to fly towards the Pixie Dust Tree. Fiadana, being a fast-flier, shot after her, only eight inches behind. She was almost as fast as Clarion, but not fast enough. Suddenly she had an idea. Fiadana flew through a clump of leaves, getting ahead of Clarion. She held out her foot where Clarion couldn't see it, but Clarion seemed to have been expecting it. As she flew past, Clarion grabbed a branch and let it swing. It caught Fiadana on her ankle, sending her sprawling through the forest. Clarion smiled triumphantly, believing that she had lost Fiadana.

Fiadana wasn't finished. She fluttered up and pulled a willow branch down. It bent, becoming taut, and Fiadana tied it down with some rope. She then proceeded to sit on the branch, yank the rope off, and sail through the air. She flew next to Clarion who had almost reached the tree. Fiadana grabbed her arm, forcing Clarion to do a series of twists and turns in an attempt to shake her off. Fiadana used her weight to steer Clarion back towards Fairy Pumpkinhead. The landed with Fiadana gripping Clarion so tightly, that her arm had nearly gone numb. Fairy Pumpkinhead looked shocked. She clearly didn't have a clue what was going on. Then she regained her composure and glared at both of them.

"What was that all about?" she snapped.

"Princess Clarion here, got a little…overexcited about the news. She'll return to her classes now." Clarion, in turn, glared at both Fairy Pumpkinhead and Fiadana. She wasn't finished either. In a gust of wind, she had grabbed Fairy Pumpkinhead and flown over to a puddle about half an inch deep. Clarion proceeded to drop her tutor from a height of thirteen inches. Fiadana cursed, and flew to save the unlucky fairy as Clarion flew off. Unfortunately, Fiadana was too late and plunged into the puddle with Fairy Pumpkinhead. They floundered for a moment, their wings soaked in water. When Fiadana had managed to haul both of them out, she glared at the direction Clarion had flown.

"What was that all about?" Fairy Pumpkinhead asked. _I bet I know_, Fiadana thought. She had known that Clarion was upset, but surely she wouldn't have gone through such lengths to make her miserable, would she?

_**Okay, this chapter was purposefully short as my cuz had requested a scene where Fiadana and Fairy Pumpkinhead were humiliated. I wasn't sure how to write this. I'll update soon!**_


	9. Confrontation

_**Okay, so if you didn't read the last part of my last chapter, I am telling you that it was purposefully short. My cuz just wanted to see Fairy Pumpkinhead and Fiadana get humiliated. I also want to thank Tangled4ever and fanfictionlover02 for being faithful readers and reviewing every chapter! And yes, I agree that they got what they deserved. Enough of that though, on with the chapter!**_

Clarion flapped her wings harder than ever. She had never flown this fast before and that was saying a lot. It was almost noon, which meant she could catch Hyacinth before lunch if she kept up the pace. The wind streaked past her. She should have been blind, but since she was also a fast-flier, she could see perfectly well. She weaved between trees, determined to reach the Tree. Suddenly, she came to stop, skidding several feet through the air if it was possible. She had spotted Hyacinth. Thankfully, he was alone. Clarion was furious at Fiadana for not telling her the truth, and she was also furious with Hyacinth for not coming out and telling her. She didn't love him, but she had thought that he could be a good friend. She didn't like boys, however, who couldn't just come out and say what they had to say. She thought them unreasonable. Clarion wasn't sure where her anger was coming from, but, being the reckless girl she was, she had decided her target was Hyacinth. She flew up to him, making him stumble backwards in shock.

"Princess Clarion! Uh, why are you here? I mean, not to question your motives or anything, you just gave me quite a scare and I was—"

"Save it," she snapped at him. He flinched. "Hyacinth, I'm here to discuss feelings. In specific, yours." Hyacinth gulped.

"Um, you see…"

"You could have just told me! I thought we could be friends and maybe hang out or something, but if you can't tell me what you're thinking, what's the whole point?! Since you made such an unwise choice, I'll inform you that a) it was completely idiotic and foolish of you to do that, b) I don't like people who can't say what they want to say, and c) because you couldn't tell me, I am taken!" Clarion stopped to catch her breath. Where was this anger coming from? Was it because she was afraid that if she was friends with someone else who liked her, she would lose Milori? But she would never leave him and she knew he could never leave her! Did she have feelings for Hyacinth? Did she just not want to admit it? _No_, Clarion thought._ I don't have feelings for him…I just thought I could find another friend in him. _Hyacinth was looking devastated. Clarion sighed.

"Look, Hyacinth, I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just that I thought I could find another friend and when you told Fiadana that you liked me, I was afraid of losing someone else. I'm okay with you and me just being friends, but nothing more. Are you alright with that?" Hyacinth nodded, looking relieved. Clarion smiled. "Why don't we grab some dinner?" They flew over to the dining room.

Milori sat in the Owl Clearing, hoping to lose a certain fairy. Trisha, Milori cringed at her name, had decided to flirt with him. No matter how many times he had told her no, she still wouldn't believe that he had a fairy. He sighed with relief. Trisha hadn't found him. Yet. As soon as he thought these words, there was a rustle in the branches. He shot to his feet. A fairy stepped out of the leaves.

"Hey Milori," she said, sashaying up to him. "Wanna hang? We could go out…maybe to that restaurant. OMG, I just thought of something! You know the Snowflake—"

"Shut up Trisha, just shut up! How many times does it take for me to say this for it to go through to your thick head? I, don't, like, you. Understand you little—" He cussed. Milori hadn't meant to, but it just slipped out. Trisha stared at him as he fluttered out of the Clearing. She smiled to herself._ Good. Get him so angry he'll yell at his _girlfriend_! Then he'll be mine. I'll be there, not her._

Hyacinth was sitting next to Clarion. His mind whirled. She had a boyfriend. But what about him? Didn't he mean anything? His usually gentle mind began plotting. He would follow her. Then he could see who he was up against. He smiled.

Clarion left the dining room. She was full and her tutor was in the infirmary with Fiadana. Clarion felt bad about hurting them, but a tiny part of her was glad. They hadn't told the Queen either, which was fine with Clarion. She had been excused as no one else stood a hope of keeping her under control. She was excited. It was almost sunset. She had just enough time to get there. With the thought of Milori lifting her spirits even higher, she sped off towards the border.

Milori was waiting for her, his eyes sparkling. He was smiling, but Clarion could see that something was wrong. She landed next to him. He kissed her gentle.

"Hello."

"Hi!" He laughed, obviously pleased with her enthusiastic response.

"So, made any new friends?"

"Yeah!"

"And he's right here!" hissed a voice. Hyacinth flew out from above the trees. "Clarion, would this be your boyfriend?" he asked, slightly mocking. _Not again_, thought Clarion.

"What do you want?" she asked him. "I thought we settled on friends."

"That was before I knew you were seeing a Winter sparrow man. How could you? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? And apart from the risk, they are cold hearted and deceiving—"

"I don't need this****" Clarion swore. "I already heard it from Fiadana and it's stupid! I can be with whomever I like. I told you, I—"

"—don't have feelings for you," another voice mimicked.

"Trisha!" growled Milori.

"I thought I told you I was already with someone!" both Clarion and Milori yelled at the same time. Milori turned to Clarion. "So your having the same problems?"

"Yep. I thought we settled on friends, but apparently not…"

"I think they're plotting something." Clarion nodded.

"Don't talk about us as though we're not here!" both Trisha and Hyacinth screamed. Hyacinth who was normally so calm, or rather, nervous, was a bright shade of red and looked ready to murder. He probably would have done that if Clarion hadn't slapped him. Hyacinth looked shocked, then narrowed his eyes.

"So you chose him instead of me? Am I too low for you, _Your Majesty_?"

"It's not that," Clarion shot back. "It's how he treats me. Your jealousy has taken hold of you and you will not speak to me like that if you wish for me to love you. When Milori was gone I used to think we could be something. But you try too hard. You aren't yourself, and if this is who you are, I don't think you have any chance of getting me. I am not a prize at a carnival." She turned to Trisha. "And you, you better stay away from him, or you'll have me to answer to. Now get out!" Both of them looked stunned, then flew out away from the border in opposite directions. Clarion sighed, and turned to Milori, ready to apologize for her outburst. Instead, she found him staring at her like she was a goddess. "What?" she asked.

"You are the most dangerous thing on in Neverland. I'll never get on your bad side." Clarion laughed.

"I just admitted that I used to have feelings for a guy who treated you like a jerk, tried to win me like a prize, and nearly kill a fairy, and that's all you say? Not 'Clarion, why in Neverland could you love someone other than me'? No 'How could you nearly commit murder in front of me'?"

"Clarion, you did me a favor. I was probably closer than you were to killing Trisha."

They both laughed, and Milori leaned down to kiss her.

_**Well, whatcha think? I know, I know, it was weird and crazy, but everyone always acts like Milori's the bad guy, and Clarion yells at him. I tried something different. See you tomorrow or Friday!**_


	10. The Gift of a Friend

_**Okay, so like, I'm really pissed off at my mom right now, might've cussed a bit, but who cares?**__** People! I have a poll and think you should vote for the Queen's fate. It's on my profile. I can't continue the story without ideas!**__** Anyway… Let the tenth chapter begin!**_

Clarion sat on the log, humming to herself. She had finally beaten Milori to the border (only because she had used the bathroom excuse 5 minutes before, took a shortcut that she had recently discovered, and flown like a fast fairy), and was waiting for him. She had only been there for a few minutes when he showed up, right on time. He looked quite surprised to see Clarion there. Clearly he hadn't been expecting her till later. She grinned at him.

"Surprised?"

"Very." They laughed.

"I've got a game."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you have to name pretty things." Milori glanced at her doubtfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Give it a try."

"Okay…snowflakes."

"Pitiful. Sunset."

"Autumn leaves."

"Snow."

"Rose petals."

"Snowy Owls."

"Butterflies."

"Pinecones."

"You." Caught off guard, Clarion paused.

"No way." She shook her head. "You can't mean that."

"Why? You are beautiful."

"You're lying."

"Let's not go into this." Clarion laughed a bit, but she seemed uneasy. Milori noticed this right away and became very worried. If Clarion was going to go crazy…no. He shouldn't think like that. It probably was some minor problem. He still couldn't help asking,

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I just have this feeling…something's going to go wrong. I-I'm scared." Clarion thought she sounded like a little girl who needed comforting, but that was how she felt. She had felt something nagging at her all day, like something was going to end another thing. Clarion shook her head. She shouldn't think like that.

Clarion sat at the Queen's desk, studying. Queen Amaryllis was pacing behind her, tense. She too had a sinister feeling, and wanted to make sure Clarion understood everything about being Queen in case she died. If Clarion wasn't prepared…well, she didn't want to know.

"Who was the 376th Queen?" Queen Amaryllis tensed.

"Oh, never mind, I got it. It's Clarinetta, right?" The Queen sighed with relief. She nodded, and Clarion turned back to her book. She knew why the Queen wanted her to study, but she had pretended not to know. It wouldn't do any of them good if the Queen started panicking. Well, technically, she was panicking; she just wasn't showing it a lot. Yet. Clarion wondered what would happen when the Queen…died. She cringed at the word. Would she have to become Queen right away? Was there some kind of ceremony? She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the Queen gasping. She stood up.

"Queen Amaryllis, is anything wrong?"

"N-no! J-just go back to st-studying."

"I really don't think you are alright, your highness. Maybe you should lie down for a bit. It is late after all," Clarion pointed out. The Queen nodded.

"Yes. You are excused." Clarion left, fluttering her wings slowly as she made her way to her room. As she sat on her bed, Clarion wondered if the Queen wasn't gasping because she was worried. Maybe she was sick. No. That wasn't possible. The Queen couldn't get sick. She just couldn't! Clarion shook her head. She should try to get to sleep.

A few hours later, Clarion lay on her bed, trying to think of other things than the Queen. She tried butterflies, flowers, summer, her revenge on Fairy Pumpkinhead and Fiadana, but her thoughts still floated back to Queen Amaryllis. Would the Queen die? Clarion sighed, and knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, crept out of her window. She flew down the hallway, but was stopped by a sudden light. It seemed to come from the Pixie Dust Fall. Curiously, she flew to it. There was a gathering of fairies as a dandelion puff floated into the center. Clarion fluttered her wings excitedly. A new arrival! Then her stomach plummeted. The queen was supposed to be here! Clarion remembered how the Queen had looked and decided to step in instead. She flew forward as a dust keeper fairy poured a cup of Pixie Dust on the dandelion puff. A plump fairy sat up. She had round cheeks, blue eyes, and a sharp glint in them, like she could see everything. There was also an air of gentleness around her as well. Clarion held her hand out and the new fairy took it, standing up slowly, as if she wasn't sure that she could.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here!" she recited. It was the traditional Pixie Hollow greeting for new arrivals. Clarion felt a thrill of excitement as she remembered how the Queen had brought her wings up. She flew behind the fairy, and gently lifted her wings. The new fairy fluttered them slightly and Clarion held out her hand. The fairy took it, and slowly rose into the air. She laughed as Clarion swung her around. When she landed, Clarion swept her hand in a circle, causing mushroom tables to pop up. The fairy looked around, confused.

"What are these?" she asked, as all the talents put theirs forward.

"They will help you find your talent." Unlike other arrivals, the fairy didn't ask how she would know which one was hers. Instead, she headed straight for the hammer, the symbol of the tinkers. There were only a few tinkers, as the ones that were out collecting lost things had been eaten by a hawk. That had happened a few years ago, and every fairy hoped that any new arrivals would be a tinker. There wish had come true. A soon as the fairy was a few inches from the hammer, it began to glow brightly. Clarion laughed. Here was a tinker, and one that would be very talented.

"Tinker fairies, welcome Fairy Mary!"

The five tinker fairies stepped forward to welcome her, but first the new fairy turned to Clarion.

"Hello. Are you the Queen?" she asked.

"No. I am the Princess. Queen Amaryllis was…detained. The tinker fairies have some work to do for the summer preparations so why don't I take you around?" The tinker fairies looked relieved, but also a bit disappointed. Fairy Mary turned to Clarion with a bright smile.

"Can we start?"

"Sure!" Clarion took Fairy Mary around, first showing her the Spring Orchard, then the Summer Meadows, and then the Autumn Woods. When they reached the border, it was dawn, but neither of them was tired. Fairy Mary noticed a sparkle in Clarion's eyes as she gazed towards Winter.

"Sorry to bother you your highness but—"

"There's no need to bother with the 'your highness' thing."

"But—"

"Oh Mary. You don't know how much I hate it when people do that."

"Why don't you like it? It shows that you have a high status in our community." Clarion smiled. She liked this fairy. It had only been one night and yet she was thinking like a true tinker and friend.

"I don't like it because I don't have any friends. They all think that I'm too good for them, and so instead of truly being nice, they act that way so I don't punish them."

"I could be your friend." Fairy Mary clapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean, if it's okay with you." Clarion beamed.

"Sure! And you can just call me Clarion. It's such a relief to get all that stress out. You really have no idea how much you mean to me." Fairy Mary smiled.

"Yeah, um, well Clarion?"

"Mmm?"

"You were staring at Winter for most of the time you were telling me about the Autumn Woods. Why?"

"I-I don't really want to talk about it." Fairy Mary nodded.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"I'm guessing you have a secret, but it's hard to talk about. You feel like you need to tell someone, but you also feel like no one will listen. I won't pry, and certainly won't tell, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here." Clarion flashed her a smile.

"Thank you." They glanced at the sky and saw that it was around a late breakfast time. Clarion grinned mischievously. "Race you back!" Fairy Mary laughed.

"You are so on!" They sped off, with Clarion flying with the speed of a fast-flying fairy flying slow. That was about the speed of a normal fairy flying fast. As she flew by Fairy Mary, clarion felt as though she were young again. Fairies don't age, but their spirit matures. When they are laughed, their spirit is carefree and like a child's. As they mature, their spirit becomes more serious, like that of an adult. Clarion felt as if she hadn't a care in the world. She remembered how she would race through the fields, blowing petals off of the flowers. She beat Fairy Mary to the Pixie Dust tree by a foot. She hovered, waiting. Mary arrived gasping.

"You were so fast!" Clarion smiled.

"That's nothin'. Watch this!" Clarion shot into the air, rising straight up. When she felt like she could touch the clouds, Clarion dived. She was flying faster than a fairy could fall. Fairy Mary, who was watching, covered her eyes. She peeked out, sure that Clarion would crash, but at the last possible moment, Clarion pulled out of her dive, barely skimming the river that flowed around the tree. She landed behind Fairy Mary, hardly winded. Mary turned around.

"So it's true! You do have every talent!" Clarion nodded.

"C'mon, let's get brunch." They flew to the dining hall.

_**Hello readers. The Queen's sickness is temporary, unless you vote! I really want to know what you think so I can surprise you! I won't say anymore, but I'll only update if I get some votes. This chapter, not counting the bolded and italicized parts is 1558 words long!**_


	11. Once again

_**Hello people! I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy and…you really don't want to here my lame excuses, so here's my good one! I really need votes! I'm thinking about discontinuing this story if I don't have support.**_

Queen Amaryllis looked up as they flew in. Clarion was holding Fairy Mary's hand. The new fairy had begun to look nervous as she saw the Queen.

"Hello Clarion. I take it that this is the new fairy?"

"Yes, this is Fairy Mary. We have a new tinker."

"Wonderful. Have you seen all the seasons dear?" she asked Fairy Mary. Mary, who saw how caring the Queen was, relaxed.

"Yes, Queen Amaryllis. Her highness Princess Clarion has helped me feel welcomed."

"I told the tinkers to keep working as there are only five after…the incident. I hope it was okay for me to show Fairy Mary around Pixie Hollow," said Clarion. The Queen looked at her approvingly.

"Yes it was quite alright Princess Clarion. Fairy Mary, would you like a bite?" Mary nodded. She was starving! Queen Amaryllis waved a waitress over. "What would you like?" Fairy Mary hadn't a clue what fairy food was like, but she went with her instinct.

"I'll have a couple of sunflower and honey cookies, a glass of Neverberry juice, and some rolls." The waitress nodded and sped off towards the kitchen. Clarion sat down next to the Queen with Fairy Mary next to her. She looked scared out of her mind again at the prospect of eating with the Queen. Clarion grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Fairy Mary clutched at it. Queen Amaryllis didn't notice anything.

_**Please excuse the interruption, but I would like to ask people to vote, otherwise I will be discontinuing this story. I need ideas and if you don't know where to vote, go to my profile by clicking Milarion Forever and it's at the top of the page. I am also sorry for not updating, but I've been busy with school. **_

"Well, you've met the Queen." They had been flying around Pixie Hollow, and strangely, no one had brought up Fairy Mary's meeting with the Queen. It was nearing sunset.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"She's nice. I was so scared!"

"Well now you know how other fairies feel about me."

"Oh! Oh, Clarion, I didn't mean it like that! I just—"

"It's alright." Fairy Mary interpreted that as_ just drop it_.

"Okay." She glanced warily at Clarion, but kept her mouth shut. Clarion sighed, then looked at Fairy Mary and smiled ruefully.

"You probably don't want to hear me complain. C'mon, let's get back to Tinker's Nook. I'll drop you off. I have to go somewhere…"

"Oh, can I come too?" Clarion's eyes flashed.

"NO!" she snapped. Mary flinched. Clarion instantly felt guilty. "Oh, Mary, I'm sorry. I would take you with me…" Fairy Mary nodded in understanding. She seemed to have made some sort of connection, because her eyes were gleaming in that tinker way. Clarion was glad that she had been forgiven, and didn't wonder what she had noticed. "I'll see you later then. Can you get back to Tinker's Nook?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later!" Clarion took off, waving at her. She flew as fast as she could towards the border, determined to beat Milori there, even if it was only for a few seconds. Amazingly, she made it with three minutes to spare, because three minutes later, Milori showed up. He again looked shocked to find her there early, when she was always late. However, this time he grinned at her.

"You're getting better at this."

"Oh, shut up." She pulled him in for a kiss. "Did I get better at that?"

"No. I don't think it's possible." Clarion laughed. She was glad she was here. Every one of her sunset meetings took away her stress. She was about to kiss him again when the bushes rustled. Clarion felt all of her stress pile back onto her. She growled.

"Not again!" she hissed. Her eyes were cold and dark, yet filled with black fire, unforgiving. Milori's expression mirrored hers. Would this ever end? She knew that the three people that had found out had not told for hope that they would break up and for fear that they would be hunted down (except for Fiadana). Fiadana hadn't told because she cared about Clarion. Her anger tripled when Fairy Mary stepped out.

"C-Clarion?"

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. Milori's arm was once again around her waist.

"I-I figured out why you were acting weird. Please don't be mad!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"B-because I d-don't want to stop you! I-I just wanted to tell you that Hyacinth is planning—" That was evidently the wrong thing to say, because, if it was possible, Clarion became even more angry.

"HE'S PLANNING WHAT?"

"He wants to break you up! I overheard him talking to himself about it. H-he said something about 'winter scum' and 'Stella can help'. I wasn't part of it, I swear on Neverland!" Milori growled, sounding more like an animal than a sparrow man. Fairy Mary whimpered. Clarion's anger melted away, replaced by fear and guilt.

"I'm sorry Mary. I'll never yell at you again. I—it's just—" Clarion stopped and began counting in her head. _1…2…5…8…15…19…107…126…194857…1937250723587295827… _(well that escalated quickly XD)_ …176287462846182053716038576…_

"I think you should leave," said Milori, a warning in his voice. Fairy Mary nodded. She turned to Clarion.

"Can you meet me tomorrow in the butterfly garden?" Clarion nodded too, still counting._ 14786289357912347829375692756874….1234567812496134 10238756078601532352352…1…2…3…7…15…39…52…154…2345… 137636…1346346356…1394708570238470…_

_**So, did you read both of my italicized and bolded parts? I hope you did, because I was serious!**_


End file.
